Chrono Van Talisman
Biography Early life Though Chrono hails from the backwater planet of Belegorn, that is not actually where Chrono was born. It is in fact unknown where Chrono began his life, however it is speculated that he was born somewhere either near or on Coruscant or somewhere near the northern Hallu sector, as his father, Chrono Schneider Van Talisman I, was a Senator in the Old Republic from Celanon. It was during these young years that his father notice the political turmoil brewing within the Republic, and thus, sent his young son out in exile to the planet Belegorn, well out of the way from the dangerous political climate of the central sectors. Chrono was picked up by an old hermit on Belegorn who was well versed in the ways of swordplay. The old hermit usually took in pupils to train with him, and raised Chrono like he was one of his own. However, since the hermit had no information on where the lad had some from, aside from a few scant memories, Chrono's origins are largely unknown. Only records about his father remain. In fact, these records were not uncovered until much later in Chrono's adult life. For this reason, Chrono, being a master swordsman, was called "Master Chrono", since that was the only name he knew to call himself by. When Chrono was an older teen, he longed for more than to stay on a backwater planet doing sword technique exercises all day. He had heard bits and pieces about news of the galaxy from the occasional smuggler or trader that would stop by. They talked of the Republic being destroyed, of the rise of an Empire, and eventually of certain remnants of the Republic organizing their forces to take back Coruscant from the Empire. One day, as Chrono was hearing of the Empire's atrocities from a smuggler who had visited the planet, Chrono became enraged, and demanded to know how he might help fight them. The smuggler said that he was heading back towards a Rebel recruitment center and said that he would put in Chrono's name to help fight the Empire. One month later, an Alliance shuttle landed on Belegorn to enlist Chrono in the Alliance Logistics Naval Division. Chrono bid his old master and his fellow pupils farewell as he boarded the shuttle and started his long and distinguished career with the Rebel Alliance. The Navy Boy Chrono began his tenure in the Rebel Alliance in the Alliance Navy Logistics department, as headed by Admiral Syrous. After reaching the rank of Commander, he was given the option to move onto the real Navy, which he did, joining the Conquest Fleet, which was also under the command of Admiral Syrous. Chrono showed much spirit during those years of youth, and eventually rose to become the 3IC of the Conquest Fleet, reaching the rank of Captain. At this point, one of the Alliance's older fleets was being resurrected by Dark Shoulder and Chrono was offered the spot as Fleet XO for this new fleet. Chrono reluctantly accepted the position, as it saddened him to leave his good friend and mentor Syrous for this new fleet, but he knew it was a wise career move. Dark Shoulder went on to name this new fleet the "Centurion Escort Fleet", charged with protecting logistics ships as they go about the galaxy. It was also during these years that Chrono was young and rambunctious, and was involved in lots of drinking and parties. He also frequented with many prostitutes in his young life. In fact, it is widely speculated that Chrono has many illegitimate children all over the galaxy. After a short time, Dark Shoulder left the Alliance, and the Fleet had two more Fleet CO's, Andarvi, and Kray Maiden. However, both left promptly after taking the position. With no one left to turn to, High Admiral Bisz Aldaris tentatively promoted Chrono to the rank of Commodore and gave him control of the Centurion Escort Fleet. Chrono stayed as Fleet CO of Centurion for over 2 years, building the fleet (and later the BG) into the Alliance's strongest fighting force. It was during this time that Chrono gained access to ancient Republic archives and discovered who he really was. It was at this time, when he formally changed his name from "Master Chrono" to "Chrono Shneider Van Talisman II", after his father. During this time Chrono was a part of many operations, including Operation NUB, Operation Tenax, and other operations. He eventually rose in rank, becoming XO of the Alliance Navy and attaining the rank of Admiral. High Commander Sometime during Year 5, High Admiral Bisz Aldaris left the Alliance to pursue another career with his Falleen brethren. It was at this point that Chrono was called upon to succeed Bisz as High Admiral of the Alliance Navy, and serve as a part of High Command, the governing body of the Rebel Alliance. He was in the position no more than six months before High Admiral Lysander stepped down as Chief Military Officer along with Supreme Commander Max Fors. The new Supreme Commander, Avatar Voidrunner, who had worked with Chrono as his superior when Centurion become a Battle Group, choose Chrono to succeed Lysander as the CMO for the Rebel Alliance. As CMO, Chrono was part of the key planning stages to several operations, the most important one being the defense of the Falleen Beta system. He also made several long term plans for the military as a whole, including a famous general BG placement strategy meant to keep our forces spread out and ready to make small strikes, as opposed to the entire military participating in huge battles. He also worked tirelessly to try to merge the newly reformed Army Command back into BG's, but that is a success that wouldn't be seen until after Chrono's term as CMO. After being CMO for a year and a half, Supreme Commander Avatar Voidrunner suddenly left for unknown regions without giving word to anyone as to what he was doing or where he was going. To keep the chain of command going, Chrono was called upon to become acting Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance in his absence. Chrono held the position for 3 months, longer than any other acting Supreme Commander that had previously held the position. It was there that Chrono got his feet wet on foreign policy issues, which he had little experience with before becoming acting SC. He also had to cool some heads during some mentally straining army revolts and private feuds with Director Frollo the White, his Deputy Supreme Commander, took their toll on Chrono. Eventually a new election for the next Supreme Commander was called, and it looked like Chrono might take the job for real. However, at the last minute he bowed out, paving the way for the Navy CO, High Admiral Phymp Mindano to get confirmed by HC and get approved by the RA popular vote. Phymp announced that he would keep Chrono on as Chief Military Officer after his inauguration. Back to Basics Even though Phymp liked the job Chrono was doing as CMO, Chrono was not satisfied with himself. He had been commanding for almost 5 years now: first as Fleet CO, then as BG CO, then in HC as Navy CO, CMO and acting SC for over 2 years, leading had taken its toll on Chrono. He announced that he would step down as CMO of the Rebel Alliance on New Years Day 2006, almost 6 months after Phymp's election as Supreme Commander. However, unlike many who have left HC before him, Chrono wasn't about ready to give up on the cause he fought for so many years for. Instead, he called his own terms of resignation: He would demote himself back to Lt. Commander. He would rejoin Centurion as a fleet line officer. He would vehemently reject any offer to become a High Command Advisor. As Chrono returned to his old job, a sense of relief came upon him. He was no longer caught up on the hassles of leading: he was content with following. Eventually however, old habits die hard, and he would eventually get promoted to Commander, and become the Fleet XO for Centurion, the exact job he started out his long stint in Centurion as. He also participated in the invasion of Commenor, helping to secure the planet for the RA. The Republic and the Statesman Eventually, after many months of serving in Centurion, word got around that the Rebel Alliance would merge with the Sorosuub Corporation to form the New Republic. Chrono supported this idea, having loosely worked with SSC during his stint as acting Supreme Commander. Chrono, like the other RA members, put in their share of thoughts into the new faction, the constitution, how it would be made up, etc. When the concept of a new Senate body was confirmed, Chrono knew immediately that he wanted to return to a leadership position, and felt that as Senator, he could do the most good that way. Chrono ran for the Senate in the first election, and was awarded a 2/3 term (which was later bumped up to a full term with the resignations of Senator Kit Lorcan, and the No confidence vote/resignation of Senator Corvis Orion). Chrono continues to this day to serve in the New Republic Senate. He is up for re-election in April 2009 along with Senators Angela Liu and Elubei Mont`arne. He also serves in the New Republic Navy, with the rank of Captain. Category:Individuals Category:Human